Penance
by lizteroid
Summary: This is based upon the promo for 'The Name Game' in which Sister Mary Eunice was seen in the middle of the woods with her red slip. Rated M. Oneshot.


**_Author's Note:_ **This is based upon the promo for 'The Name Game' in which Sister Mary Eunice was seen in the middle of the woods with her red slip. This fanfic may be disturbing, don't say I didn't warn you.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, everything belongs to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and the FX network.

* * *

It was at the particular moment when she felt Timothy climax and release his seed within her, that she slowed and ground her hips against his, drawing out his orgasm before she turned to see Arden standing in the doorway between chamber and Jude's office, regarding the scene playing out before him in disbelief. Once Timothy had ceased quivering beneath her, she saw Arthur turning to leave, unable to form a coherent sentence. Mary Eunice smirked, turning back to Timothy before raised her hips, feeling him slide out of her, as she shuffled back to re-dress herself in her formal, clerical black habit and wimple with the intention of following Dr. Arthur Arden but she thought better of it.

Once clothed in her Sister's uniform, she cast a glance over Timothy, who was looking so disheveled on the bed, under his pyjama slip and robe. She smirked and tucked the remainder of her lose strands under her wimple before she spoke up, "You shouldn't worry too much, Father...at least you'll have stories to tell at the Vatican." Sister Mary Eunice raked in his appearance -clutching onto the crucifix in his hand, slip somewhat creased and mangled where she had commandeered his body for her own pleasure- before she turned and left the room, greatly in need of her own release.

Mary Eunice made her way along the corridors, heading back to her own quarters where she decided on disrobing once again, in the comfort of her own sheets. Swiftly she pulled off her wimple, and popped open the buttons at her back and peeled the habit down, trailing it off her arms and allowing it to fall to the ground, standing there in the red slip she had taken from among Jude's belongings. She could feel the numbness from where Timothy had been inside her, and it made her crave a release even more so than when she had watched him reach his own.

The blonde moved herself to her bed, perching herself on the edge, before allowing her fingers to move closer towards her knees. She slid her hand under the hem of her slip, tracing her fingers up and along her thighs to her center. She was still slick with arousal from her forced encounter with the Monsignor. Sister Mary Eunice tipped her head back as she slowly moved her fingers up, down before drawing them inside. It wasn't enough, she knew she needed more.

Momentarily withdrawing her fingers, Eunice exhaled as she sat, pondering. She couldn't return to the Monsignor, not after he had tried to exorcise the demon from within her, Arden would not even consider her offer. It was then Sister Mary Eunice recalled something the dearly departed Shelley had announced one day in the common room, causing the young nun to chastise her vulgar words. Standing swiftly, Eunice reached for the cloak, draping it around her shoulders before pulling the hood over her head so she could slip along corridors and out of the building mostly unnoticed.

Arriving outside, Mary Eunice made her way toward the clearing where she once fed Arden's creatures, now she had other plans for them. For one of them in particular. Stopping in the center of the clearing, Eunice removed the hood from over her head and glanced around, she could hear movement and she smirked. Tugging gently at the buttons at her breast, Mary Eunice pulled open her cloak, revealing the vibrant scarlet slip underneath as she slid the cloak from her frame, waiting. Rustling, approaching her. Eunice didn't turn fully, she just cocked her head slightly, glancing over her shoulder, it wasn't him.

Moments later, he appeared, shuffling into the clearing grotesquely but she couldn't help but stare at him, mouth gaping open as he chased away his fellow Rasper from the scene. When they were alone, he turned to look over her, something inside drew him to the realization that it was Sister Mary Eunice and he moved closer to her, as a cautious animal would upon encountering a new scent.

Approaching Sister Mary Eunice, the familiar Rasper glanced over her appreciatively. He was making certain that she wasn't about to trick him, or feed him. When he was sure, he stood, and lurched himself forwards, grabbing at Mary Eunice's body and basically tackling her to the ground. Her legs wrapped around him instantly, and even in his now simpler mind, he knew she wanted what he wanted. It had been all he'd wanted since he'd been admitted to Briarcliff back in '63 and had saw her among the group of slightly elder nuns. But, Sister Mary Eunice had stood out as being the youngest, the one he had more of a chance with. That chance had grown more achievable when she'd asked him to peep on her whilst washing herself, if Arden hadn't caught him, he would have been burying himself inside her within the walls of the institute.

He didn't need to do much, she was pushing his trousers down hastily, arching herself up into his taught body as she moved her fingers to the buttons on his patient uniform. The blue had faded now and some of the buttons were missing as she passed the remaining ones through their respective holes, and pushed open the shirt, revealing the once fine specimen Shelley had broadcast about. Mary Eunice hitched her slip up and, using her legs, she pulled him closer to her, guiding him into her. She welcomed the presence inside her once again, tilting her head back and crying out slightly as she had when she had guided Timothy into her.

Through heavily lidded eyes, she looked up and swallowed, regarding him hanging above her for a moment. His dark eyes burned down into her and his mouth hung open slightly, allowing him to breathe regularly. She squeezed her eyes shut and felt the first thrust into her, she furrowed her brows as he quickened his pace, each jerk sending her body reeling upwards with his hands planted firmly beside her head. As his pace accelerated, Mary Eunice felt herself hooking her legs around his waist, bucking and grinding against him with each thrust until she finally felt her climax building, pent-up energy within her, ready for a release.

It happened so suddenly. She cried out, body arching up as he continued thrusting into her, encouraging wave upon wave. As she lay beneath him, on the ground, panting, Mary Eunice cracked her eyes slightly and looked up at him. The deformed creature hanging over her and she bit her lip as it began to quiver. It was only now did she feel the searing pain, the burning sensation as he continued to thrust into her, grunting as animalistic as the creature he had been turned into by Arden and his experimentation process.

Finally, she wracked, allowing a sob to escape custody of her throat, "Please..." her voice cracked, her tone was soft, pleading, "Mr. Spivey, please..." Mary Eunice finally called him by his name. With each of his thrusts, her body continued to jerk upwards, her sobs escalated and soon she was crying out. Through her tears clouding her eyes, the young nun begged once more as the pain was building within her. The Devil had used and abused her body, and she could no longer live with the vows nor the people she had broken, "Mr. Spivey, please...I-I can't live wi-with these sins. Re-release me...? I no longer have a-a need for this worl-"

As suddenly and simply as blowing the flame of a candle out, he pressed down on her throat, cutting her off. Mere seconds passed and she was gone, but still Spivey continued, thrusting into her lifeless body before he released finally, then began slowing and sure enough found himself resting upon her mournfully as he stroked her blonde hair back from her face. His little chick had found a better place to roost.

_**End.**_


End file.
